Thoughts on Connie
by Jacksinabox
Summary: The gems think over Steven's friend Connie.
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts on Connie part one**

 **Summary: The gems think over Steven's friend Connie.**

 **(Garnet's pov)**

When Steven ran back into the house that day, after his first attempt to talk to that girl. I knew that there was something different about this 'friend'. Steven never had a problem talking to anyone. He was sweet, kind, thoughtful, polite, funny, passionate, and had other traits that made humans, gems, and animals attract to him. Everyone in town pretty much liked him and Steven liked everyone in return. Though Steven dejectedly saying that they never talk encourage me to tell Steven to go and talk to her and we won't mess up his funky flow. Later after hearing all the commotion outside did we find out they had been attacked by an corrupt gem. This girl, Connie excitingly tell us that Steven was incredible. Both Amethyst and Pearl rush forward to start asking her question and I quickly intercepted them keeping Steven from further embarrassment. He later told us that he managed to trap them in a bubble all day and got them sent to the bottom of the sea.

A few weeks later I watched as Steven bounced around cleaning the house as we left for a mission. Strangely enough Steven didn't even ask where we we're going or if he could come. We came back to see Connie next to him. They explain that they were going to the movies. When Steven came home though he was wearing 3D glasses and covered in scratches. He just said that Lion had took them on a detour on the way to the movies.

One thing Steven and Rose didn't have in common was Steven didn't keep secrets. If you asked, he tell you. But it seemed as if he wanted to keep his movie adventure with Connie to himself. It wouldn't have been fair to have him tell us something when we kept secrets from him. So I thought that I let him keep this one after all how bad could it have been.

When Amethyst cracked her gem and Steven couldn't cry. We warp over to Rose's fountain and I couldn't help but to feel bad not only because our friend was in serious trouble but because Steven felt like he was disappointing us. I would have talked to him about it but Amethyst was a priority. After we fixed the fountain and Amethyst's gem. I think everyone of us could tell Steven was upset but after we warped home, before any of us could talk to him about it he rushes off mumbling about meeting Connie for a picnic.

When he came back he was all smiles and yelling about magic spit. He explained that he didn't have healing tears like Rose, he had healing spit and he just heal Connie's eyes so she didn't need glasses. Pearl asked how had his spit got into Connie's eyes. Which he explained Connie had drank his backwash. But I guess theres worse and less hygienic ways he could have discover that. I notice that while he retold the story about finding out he had healing abilities when he got to the part right before Connie's eyes beginning to hurt, his face turned into a deep red color and he stuttered though that part quickly. He later call her and made sure she was okay since he ran off and left her.

After that response I kept my eyes on them. She was willing to go with him to bring back to ocean. And after helping, she was over almost everyday. She was amazed by all the magic and stories Steven told her. Staring at him with wonder. She would ask questions, ohh and ahh, and compliment Steven who blushed and was all smiles.

She showed Steven tv shows, books, and movies all which he fell in love with. After Alexandrite went to dinner and the catastrophe it caused, grounding Steven from tv and watching his moods switch from being upset to thrilled when Connie could still hang out with him was worth the mess it caused. It also made me see that Connie was important to Steven and therefor she was now important to us.

After learning about Peridot we thought it was a good idea to teach Steven how to fuse. After practice though he left only to come back fused with Connie

I felt like the pieces were clicking together. His staring at her. Her red cheeks. The laughter that could be heard from the temple when they played outside. I know that just because a gem fuses it doesn't mean their in love, but I knew that for Steven's case it had to mean he at least had deep feelings for her.

Shortly after school had started back and Connie's visits came less and less. Steven was reluctant to letting her leave when she did come over.

She came over a few more times before the Home world gems attack. I saw him avoid her which was the first time I ever saw him not wanting to talk with anyone. But she persistent him and after they talked it out they had become closer.

Steven was willing to do almost anything in his power if it meant seeing her happy the only thing that stop that was her own safety. Pearl had told me how far he was willing to go to protect her when they practiced.

I saw how Connie was no longer the shy, soft spoken girl she use to be around us. Though I'm sure she wasn't like that around Steven just around people she thought as adult figures. She no longer felt strange waiting in the temple for Steven to return. She talked to all of us and I could see why Steven had taken such a interest in her. She was clever finding simpler solutions and short cuts to doing a task. Adventurous, not back down when things got dangerous instead running toward them. Kind and considerate. Dedicated and loyal.

She was also a pretty young girl and would only grow to be more so. She much like Pearl looked delicate and fragile though Pearl was a gem and could summon a weapon whenever she needed it. I felt the need to protect her much like I did with Steven, but I wasn't around her like I was with him. So I did what I could to help her by teaching self defense. Because her knowing where and how to hit made me feel a bit better than just hoping that if anyone tried to mess with her she have her sword. She was a quick learner too. Steven told me she gave a kid two black eyes after she told a kid to stop touching her that she didn't like it and they continued to do it anyways. I told her that I was proud when she came back to the temple and hung her detention slip on the refrigerator.

 **Authors note**

 **I hope you liked it.** **Let me know what** **you think. Thank you so much for reading it. Much love**


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts on Connie part two

Summary: The gems think over Steven's friend Connie.

(Pearl's pov)

Steven's little friend Connie was a sweet girl. When he started bringing her over, I notice how soft spoken and polite she was. Always saying yes ma'am and no ma'am. Though Amethyst told her she didn't have to call her that. I thought that she's a good influence on him.

After meeting with her parents I could see how come Connie was so respective. They were strict but fair I thought and obviously cared for their daughter. It was nice of them to compliment us on our guardianship over Steven and to see him so happy that he could still spend time with her.

Steven obviously got along well with her by the sounds of their laughing outside and his insistent need to spend time with her. That's why it took me by surprise when he try to cut her off. I knew I didn't understand human relationships but I thought they got along well enough. He said that he didn't want her around the dangers of gem stuff. Which is responsible of him but a bit rash too.

He didn't come home till later that night and told us that him and Connie patched things up and would continue being friends. Which was good Steven needed his friends especially ones his own age not like the ones that convince him to get into Peridot's ship.

They were supposed to be eating a snack when Steven came running in holding her hand asking me to teach her how to use a sword. Steven brag about how good she while Connie stood there blushing under his words of praise. Which isn't a surprise really, Steven could make anyone, feel better about themselves even if they didn't deserve it.

He didn't always come and watch her practice sometimes he spent time with Garnet or Amethyst, or went to town, or made snacks for her. I thought it was because he didn't want to distract her, but now I think it was because he didn't want to watch his friend being attack by holo me after the experience he had with them.

Connie was actually a bit of a natural though she was modest about the whole thing saying it was probably just from tennis practice. I realize that she wasn't as shy as I originally had thought her to be. Especially around Steven she voiced her opinions and showed me how clever she truly was, I could see why her and Steven were friends she was rather endearing. I gave her books on the subject of fencing and even some on history all which she loved being the reader she is. I told her about all the history I've seen and mention some of the battles I've been in. She listen and stared at me in wonder and it was nice to have someone who admired you. I knew that Steven did too but he didn't exactly have the longest attention span for things like this, although Connie was usually good at getting him to sit still and pay attention. I fixed her tea sometimes and would ask her how the book she was reading or I would review her.

Then there was that practice that he interrupted. He came rushing in summoning his shield and bubble fighting along side her. Connie had rush toward me taking offense and not letting up until I struck back she turn letting Steven block my hit and I watched how his eyes shift from blocking, to me. It wasn't his normal kind gaze either, it was "If your going to try and hurt her it'll be through me."

It took me off guard and they both moved to attack when I stopped them.

I yelled. Saying that Steven wasn't going to be around to protect her. He disagreed saying that if Connie was going to fight he would fight along side her. I argued telling him he was to important to lose. He yelled back which isn't something he did often, that he wasn't. It took me back to the argument after argument I had with Rose on the subject of my sacrifice I did for her.

After reflecting briefly on I told them that they both be great knights and I began allowing Steven to assist Connie in her practice. Though sometime she would ask him to sit out so she could work on her technique and he did, but he never left us alone together, he went to every practice. Garnet also joined us and sometimes Amethyst to see how it was coming along.

One of the practices we were doing Amethyst had drop by. Connie who had wanted Steven to learn at least the basic on how to handle a sword so he could rely on something beside his powers. Though Steven told her that she just wanted someone to spare with. She smiled at him and didn't deny it though. I thought it would be better for Connie to show him since my first time showing Steven didn't exactly go as plan. I sat and watched with Amethyst as Connie corrected Steven's form.

"You know he likes her right?" She asked. "Of course he does, he wouldn't spend all the time he does with her if he didn't." I replied rolling my eyes. She shook her head laughing softly. "No P. Steven likes her as in he might be in love." I scoffed. "Amethyst, Steven a child." She turned her head toward me and raised an eyebrow. "So? Children can understand all types of emotions and Steven is sensitive." She jerked her head at the two of them.

Connie had put her arms around him fixing his arm and shoulder. "She's his friend." "Yeah and he likes her. I mean look at how they are now." I notice that Connie's hand had yet to move from his shoulder and hand even though he was in the proper stance. His cheeks were red and he was looking over his shoulder at her.

I realize the expression on their faces. "Okay that enough practice for today! Why don't you two go outside and play?" They jumped apart and the sword Steven was holding hit the floor. Both were red faced and quickly left. Amethyst laughed. "Smooth." She said as she followed them out.

I asked Garnet what she thought since she had started teaching Connie self defense. Actually she offer the lesson right after one of her sword lessons saying that while it was very useful to be able to use a weapon, she wasn't like us and if it got knocked away she would need to be able to stand her ground and she agreed.

Garnet though agreed with Amethyst since Steven too sat in on her and Connie's lessons as well. She knew what lovesickness look like and was almost certain that Connie too had deep feelings for him that went beyond that of friendship.

I sighed. "You sound certain. How long have you known?" She shrugged. "I had my suspicions when he came in and said that he had trouble talking to her. Steven never has trouble talking to people. Then he got all flustered when he talked about healing her, and the final pieces came together after they fuse." She responded. "What do we do?" "Us? Nothing. We'll have to let Steven and Connie handle this. Not to worry, their friendship is strong nothing can change that."

I watched them as they practice together moving fluently as if they both were born to dance this dance. It was pretty much pointless to have them practice together. They never spoke to each other, they didn't have to. It was as if they knew what to other would do, trust them to do it, and react accordingly. It was pretty amazing how well they were compatible with each other.

I could see now that it was brought to my attention that they did in fact care for each other. And I knew deep down that the each of them would become one of the most important things in the others life and nothing would get any the way of that no matter the cost.

Authors note

Anyways hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Amethyst is next. What do you think? Love you guys take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts on Connie part three**

 **Summary: The gems think over Steven's friend Connie.**

 **(Amethyst pov)**

I knew something was going on when Steven denied liking her by saying that he liked everyone. I mean he did but I saw the way his smile widen when he saw her or how he blushed when she was around. It was cute.

When he brought her over and properly introduced us to her, I thought for sure she would be like Pearl, bookish, perfectionist, always had to be right. Pearl liked her right away and Garnet seemed indifferent about her. She was polite though not rude like that donut guy was. I waited until Garnet and Amethyst left and summon my whip and cracked it causing a vase to break. Steven started to complained about it but before he could Connie rushed around him with wide eyes thinking it was cool. It was nice having her attention, though she did call me ma'am so I had to stop her from getting into the habit. "Yeah, look you don't have to call me ma'am just call me Amethyst or anything else really." She seemed shocked but nodded her head anyways. I smiled at her. I looked over at Steven who was watching her and smirked he's going to be such a bad influence on her.

She didn't come over everyday. Steven told us that she didn't live in town. I got him to retell me about what happen on there bubble adventure since Garnet would respect his privacy, and Pearl would try to get him to tell her but would go about it all wrong. He told me that he was her first friend and he didn't get why though she was great and she should have tons of friends. I smiled sadly understanding what it feels like to think no one cares about you.

She seemed to be than okay with Steven and us being magic. In fact she loved it. If she was over I would transform into something just to watch her reaction. Pearl wasn't fond of me misusing it to entertain her but she wasn't fond of really anything I did. What surprised me was Steven telling me to quit showing off, he loves magic. So I started doing it when they weren't around, when Connie would wait for Steven to get ready I would call her name and transform a part of my body and watch as her face went from surprised to laughter when I pulled a face. She was fun to entertain.

After the whole dinner fiasco I could see why Steven liked her so much she was pretty cool, she brought over what I thought to be a whole libray of books after we grounded Steven from tv and apologize to us because it was her idea to get on a bus and leave. Which I admire her honesty it to took courage to fess up and to want to ditch town. Garnet thanked her but said Steven still should have known better. She hung her head. As the other two where leaving I hung back for a bit and messed up her hair like Garnet did with Steven sometimes and told her not to worry Steven will probably get his tv privileges back sooner than 1000 years. She smiled weakly at me.

They had fuse together which Garnet was thrilled about and I couldn't blame her. Stevonnie looked great and they both felt great about it, it was nice. Even though they came back hours later unfused, giggling, and joking with each other it made me wonder how deep their feeling went.

Connie had come over the day after her and Steven made up. Steven had try to break off their friendship. When he went inside to get them a snack I approached her seeing if she was okay. She told me she was but that Steven really hurt her, she cared about him and in her mind had she known Steven was too cool to be her friend and one day might stop, so yesterday was a nightmare come true. I frowned. "Connie I'm going to tell you something I told Steven, don't ever let anyone make you feel like garbage not even Steven." She blushed and shook her head. "But that's just it Amethyst." She fell backwards on her back looking toward the sky as if it would give her the answers. "Steven makes me feel like I'm the most important thing he's ever been with. He makes me feel better about myself. Like if someone like Steven who's kind and thoughtful and puts others before himself. Thinks I'm fantastic to be around." She drift off. "I feel better about myself because I want to be better for him." She said finally. I watched her expression carefully. Her eyes were closed, cheeks fading pink, and a smile on her face. Oh.

I still thumped Steven on the back of the head gently when he came back for making her upset. I watch how he acted around her, he handed Connie apple slices and a small dish of peanut butter to dip them in. He swiped a few of them and every time he did he grinned at her as she stuck her tongue at him, he rested his head in her lap playing with the ends of her hair as she read.

What made me realize that Steven loved her was, Stevens attention span isn't the longest he, jumps from one exciting thing to the next but here he was in her lap staring at her face as if she was the most interesting thing he's ever seen and looking at her was all he wanted to do.

After finding out about Pearl teaching her how to sword fight I spent more time with her knowing how draining Pearl could be. It wasn't hard to Steven would leave sometimes and I would fill in. She was undoing her braid after practice mush to Steven's disappointment. "But why take it out?" "Cause Steven when your hair is as long and thick as mine braiding and letting hit your back as you walk can get annoying." "But you almost never braid it." He groaned "Because you play with like a cat and a ball of yarn." He blushed. "It's just. It's so pretty like that." She smiled. "And you'll see it tomorrow when I come over for practice." I smiled as a thought came on. "Hey Steven can you run to the pizza place and pick up a pizza for dinner." His head turn to me. "But Amethyst, Connie's over." "Don't worry I'll keep her company." I grinned at Connie and she smiled back. He looked between the two of us before sighing. "I'll be right back Connie." He got up and left.

"You know there's a easy way to make him stop." She sighed. "I not hitting him Amethyst, it's not that I mind him playing with my hair I just don't like keeping it braided all the time." I scoffed. "The only thing hitting him would accomplish is making you feel bad. Steven can act like the saddest of kicked puppies when he wants, and the eyes he gives can make anyone give into them. No next time he starts about your braid just tilt your head softly to the side, bat those brown eyes of yours, take his hand, and with out moving your eyes from his say sweetly, "Steven I'm undoing this braid." Trust me he won't say anything more about it." Connie bit her lip and thought about before nodding. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

And I got to see her try the next day. I sat on the couch as they sat in the floor. Connie started undoing her braid. "Coooonnnie nooo please leave it today." She glanced at me then turn all attention to him. Her hands left her hair one taking his and interlacing their fingers the other touching his cheek. His eyes drop to their hands before looking back at her. She titled her head and batted her eyes. Her cheeks were pink but not nearly as bad as his. "Steven." His head was leaning closer to hers and his eyes had dilated with stars. "Yeah." He whispered. "I really don't want my hair in a braid all the time so please stop asking." She said it so sweetly and all he did was nod. She grinned and pulled away moving her hands back to undoing the braid. Her spell she had over Steven broken and he stood up going into the kitchen to get her a water, me a soda, and him some juice. Connie looked over at me. "Was that okay?" She whispered. I smirked at her. "That was perfect." She got up and sat down next to me on the couch. "Can I braid your hair Amethyst?" I smiled to myself. "If you can get to knots out, go for it!"

I knew when she got older she would be a looker so I think knowing had to us them to her best advantage would be a good skill to have. I mean Rose had people woman and male give her free stuff all the time so did the rest of us. Garnet must have thought she was going to be even more prettier, and gave her self defense lessons.

It took me by surprise that Pearl didn't know that Steven liked Connie they had practice almost everyday pretty much. I didn't tell her though about Connie's feeling being mutual. Pearl went to talk to Garnet about it. I didn't see why though. Pearl wouldn't make them stop seeing each other. She couldn't Connie was both hers and Garnets student not to mention if she did Steven would be so upset that either he would refuse to talk to Pearl or would be so upset that Garnet would break and tell Pearl to step off. Because when's Steven is evenly mildly upset its not natural for the happy go lucky boy.

Not long after Garnets lessons did Connie show her progress. Steven ran in looking upset. "You look down." Garnet stated. "Connie got detention." He said. We all looked at him shock and in disbelief. "Why did she get in trouble?" Steven sighed. "She wore a dress today to school and the boy sitting next to her kept knocking his pen off the desk on purpose and touching her leg and knee as he got up. Connie told him to quit several times but he continued so when he got up the last time and looked at her with his stupid smirking face. Connie didn't ask him to stop she punched him here." He pointed to the bridge of his nose. "And gave him two black eyes and a swollen nose. She said she was sorry though she'll have to miss practice."

I smirked. Good for her standing up for herself. "When she's out tell her to come over if she's not in trouble with her parents we'll buy pizza and celebrate." Garnet said.

 **Authors note**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks bunches for reading. Until next time take care.**


End file.
